


Thighs

by Yolo_Queen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2am things, Bottom Miya Osamu, Femdom, Gift Fic, Kissing, Smut, like barely tho, osamu's thighs, pspspsps its osamu smoot, thigh worship, when you're so bored in quarantine that you write smut, would wife up osamu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolo_Queen/pseuds/Yolo_Queen
Summary: In which Osamu develops an acute awareness of his thighs.Ironically, you do too.
Relationships: Miya Osamu & Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 176





	Thighs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyabyoutkast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyabyoutkast/gifts).



Osamu liked the feeling of having you near his thighs.

Whether you were in between them or on them, he didn’t particularly mind. Yet, he couldn’t ignore the way his stomach churned, coiling with something reminiscent to hunger whenever you applied pressure to those muscles cultivated from all the hellish workouts he’s had to endure for the sake of volleyball. Maybe it had something to do with the _satisfying_ sensation of squeezing anything, trying to crush it under your own bare strength but never able to. He liked the indomitable fortress that was known as [Last Name] [Name] who would settle herself comfortably in his arms, positioning herself in the way he liked it best.

Osamu remembered clearly when he had said something a little too cheeky and you had responded with a playful slap to his thigh. He remembered how it was as if you left the skin singed, his nerves had crawled with anticipation and the lingering heat had pooled to the bottomless pit of his stomach too.

Having built an immunity to his brother’s atrocities and devilish escapades, he had grown accustomed to maintaining a placid visage, one that does not betray too much as a defence mechanism against his own brother who would otherwise relentlessly tease him for it. He had developed an acute awareness to his movements, making each one filled with intention and meaning. Perhaps he had been too obvious but his eyes had only widened for a fraction and he had clenched his jaw at the impact.

It could have meant anything. It could have just been him reacting to the sting of pain.

Still, you had narrowed your eyes for a brief moment. As far as partners went, Osamu wasn’t too sure why he would pick you when you were just as observant, just as scrutinising as his brother. Perhaps it was your charisma or your hilarious sense of humour that never failed to get a laugh out of him. You were a performer, you were dynamic, you were an exaggeration and each move you made was with the purpose to entertain. You knew what made others smile, what made them uncomfortable, how to best break the silence, you were just scarily perceptive like that.

It was a subtle twitch but Osamu was almost certain a smile had crept to your lips in that one moment before vanishing as you continued to talk about your ‘supermarket disaster’ story. At the time, Osamu didn’t think much of it. He should have really known better.

If he had, he might not have been in this situation, flushed red and reduced to a stuttering wreck with you in between his legs.

_“Could I mark you?”_

You had asked it innocently enough, a pleasant blush that tickled your cheeks with a secretive smile that you bit down with your sugared teeth. Osamu felt his heart beating faster, seeing you look up at him with your deep eyes, your thick lashes coating them in a dangerous predator way, one hidden under the guise of a demure deer. Like moth to a flame, like flies to honey, he couldn’t keep away. He knew what implications were being made, yet he found himself weak to the promise of something more. To think he even _smiled_ at the suggestion when he agreed, he really wanted to slap the him from twenty eight minutes ago.

“Now, now love, you know I can’t _stand it_ when you hide your sounds like that. Won’t you moan a little louder for me?”

Painted with a fervent crimson blush that went from his chest to his cheeks, Osamu threw his head back and with that momentum, had unconsciously unlocked his teeth from his lip as he let out a guttural, feral sound from his throat. He was attuned to everything he did so after hearing something so, _salacious, **dirty**_ even, Osamu screwed his eyes shut, mortified as he felt his stomach twitch with an unbearable heat. He writhed on your bed, trying to resist the urge to close his thighs and compress your neck into paper with the way your hot breath hovered over his clothed dick, sprung up in his boxers yet confined to the cage of fabric you refused to remove.

Osamu’s entire nervous system was going haywire. Your method of teasing him was both cruel and overwhelming to his senses as your nails raked across his thighs in a feather light touch that triggered his reflexes dangerously. If he wasn’t careful, he might snap your neck with those thighs you seem to love so much and be charged for manslaughter. He looked up to find his hands loosely tied together by a crimson red sash. The satin was soft on his skin, gently keeping his wrists crossed over one another above his head in more of a tender embrace than a treacherous clutch. If he wanted, he could rip his wrists apart and wrangle them free from the cloth.

Yet, he looked down to see your wolfish grin, your eyes glowing in the dark as you held one of his legs by the joint beneath the knee, as his thigh that was now riddled with sweat, was now buried into the concave structure of your nose. The skin beneath it seared at the tracks you left behind, your tongue had teasingly flicked across his skin and he shuddered violently when you started pressing open mouthed kisses to the flesh, teething it in the process. Even so, you kept your eyes trained on him, greedily drinking in his shivering, feverish state.

Your eyes dared him to disobey you, to forcefully release himself from your hold and to take back control.

Osamu panted, feeling light headed from the heat and he could only look away, trying to dig his face into the blankets because you refused to let him do it into his arm.

Your eyes had creased, he could feel your lips smirk into his leg as your burning kisses travelled higher and higher up before he could finally feel your teeth taking an active participation in tormenting him too. Osamu cringed at the moan that had escaped, loud and whiny as he glanced down with longing.

“[Name] I-I’ve got practice, y-you’ll leave marks where they’ll s-see--” he gasped out desperately, his breath stuttering in between his words before it hitched, his back arching once feeling your idle hand suddenly grip his clothed member with a languid yet oppressive hold. He bucked his hips at the friction as your hand movements were agonisingly slow, still intent on drawing this out. Yet, your endeavour to leave hickies on his thighs was not deterred at all as you completely ignored his warning.

“Hmm?” you hummed into his skin, a callous grin crawling its way to your lips as you looked up with a smouldering gaze. He swallowed harshly at the way your tongue, thick with saliva, licked your lips in a slow but ravenous fashion. In spite of being able to comfortably drape himself over you, looming over you like a mountain would over the valleys of trees below, you had easily reduced him to an insignificant stone on the path, one that you toyed with in the very palm of your hand.

“Worried they’ll discover how sensitive your thighs are? How you loved to be played with there? If that’s what you really want… won’t you tell me to stop then, _love?”_

Your expression was one of feigned concern as you completely paused all ministrations altogether. Osamu found himself despairing to find your hands and mouth leave his body, the sudden loss of heat electrocuting him as a strangled “Wait--!” had trespassed his lips before he was ready to surrender. He squirmed, whimpering helplessly as your head gently rested on his other thigh, not yet marred by your bites as an easy smile quirked at your lips.

“I-I,” he stammered breathlessly, trying not to look at that kittenish grin, playfully pulling up in amusement as he struggled to relent. You were patient, even more than he was and that infuriated him to no end. While he wished he could just avoid your gaze and not say a word, he knew too well you weren’t so lenient. With a heavy heart, he focused his gaze on you, his face coloured prettily into a dark pink that he knew you _revelled_ in seeing from the way your eyes widened with manic glee as he sighed.

“ _Please_ , keep going.”

It was a quiet plea, riddled with desperation and sincerity, he was good at being honest and it was this very blunt nature of his that you were so taken by in the first place. His request was more than enough as you ogled him, delirious with adoration embedded into your gleaming eyes.

“Anything for you love,” you had said it so softly, your heart on your sleeve, love overfilling like a creek trying to contain a cascading waterfall, he could feel the waves of your tenderness through your gaze alone. And then you added a quick huff, “but first. . .”

You looked back at him, your canines on a shameless display of voracious appetite. “I like it when things are symmetrical, so I’m going to start working on your other leg, okay?”

Osamu wasn’t sure if he groaned from happiness or devastation but he couldn’t hide the way his breath hitched, the way his body would bend to your will as you had already begun the process of conquering his other thigh, marking it as your territory. He felt himself leaking, becoming a mess for you and while it was certainly something that flustered him to no end, he wouldn’t have you stop for a second as he felt his face be devoured by searing heat, staring up at the ceiling as if it was going to save him.

He was in for a _long_ night.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim, mostly for myself and my indulgent needs as a curator of miya twin content. There is simply not enough of it, particularly for the better twin and that won't do.
> 
> I dedicate this to my cowardly, hopeless friend who is as in love or perhaps harbours even more love for this man than I do. Happy Easter.


End file.
